Farah Bunch
Farah Bunch is a crew member for Fuller House. Contribution |-|Season 1= * Our Very First Show, Again (makeup department head) * Moving Day (makeup department head) * Funner House (makeup department head) * The Not-So-Great Escape (makeup department head) * Mad Max (makeup department head) * The Legend of El Explosivo (makeup department head) * Ramona's Not-So-Epic Party (makeup department head) * Secrets, Lies, & Firetrucks (makeup department head) * War of the Roses (makeup department head) * A Giant Leap (makeup department head) * Partnerships in the Night (makeup department head) * Save the Dates (makeup department head) * Love is in the Air (makeup department head) |-|Season 2= * Welcome Back (makeup department head) / (makeup artist) * Mom Interference (makeup department head) / (makeup artist) * Ramona's Not-So-Epic First Kiss (makeup department head) / (makeup artist) * Curse of Tanner Manor (makeup department head) / (makeup artist) * Doggy Daddy (makeup department head) / (makeup artist) * Fuller Thanksgiving (makeup artist) * Girl Talk (makeup artist) * A Tangled Web (makeup artist) * Glazed and Confused (makeup artist) * New Kids in the House (makeup artist) * DJ and Kimmy's High School Reunion (makeup artist) * Nutcrackers (makeup artist) * Happy New Year, Baby (makeup artist) |-|Season 3= * Best Summer Ever * Break a Leg * Declarations of Independence * My Little Hickey * Uncle Jesse's Adventures in Babysitting * M-m-m-My Ramona * Say Yes to the Dress * Maybe Baby * Wedding or Not Here we Come * My Best Friend's Japanese Wedding * Troller Coaster * Fast Times at Bayview High * A Tommy Tale * Surrogate City * Soul Sisters * Happily Ever After * Fullers in a Fog * Here Comes the Sun |-|Season 4= * Oh My Santa * Big Night * A Sense of Purpose * Ghosted * No Escape * Angels' Night Out * President Fuller * Driving Mr. Jackson * Perfect Sons * Golden-Toe Fuller * It's Always Open * The Prom * Opening Night |-|Season 5= * Welcome Home, Baby to be Named Later * Hale's Kitchen * Family Business * Moms' Night Out * Ready Player Fuller * The Mayor's Bird * DJ's Amazing 40th Birthday Race * Five Dates with Kimmy Gibbler * A Modest Proposal * If the Suit Fits * Three Weddings and a Musical * Cold Turkey * College Tours * Basic Training * Be Yourself, Free Yourself * The Nearlywed Game * Something Borrowed * Our Very Last Show, Again Selected Credits * Sunset Beach (TV Series) * Four Kings (TV Series) * Will & Grace (TV Series) * Greek (TV Series) * Friends with Benefits (TV Series) * 2 Broke Girls (TV Series) * Are You There, Chelsea? (TV Series) * Web Therapy (TV Series) * Twisted (TV Series) * The Seventies (TV Series) * Young & Hungry (TV Series) * Man with a Plan (TV Series) * Brothered Up (2017) Links * Twitter * Instagram * IMDb Category:Crew Category:Artists Category:Images Category:Makeup artists Category:Season 1 Crew Category:Season 2 Crew Category:Season 3 Crew Category:Season 4 Crew Category:Season 5 Crew